neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Ella-Metals: Undergrounding
Ella-Metals: Undergrounding 'is a new upcoming Ella-Metals game which is being developed by and with the help of . This game will be released in 2012 Holidays for Nintendo Prima, Hybrid Delta and Novaya. This game will show new villains and enemies in a new world under VineVille and a new adventure for Ella and her friends. Story This story begins when one day the floor starts to quake. It doesn't look normal in VineVille and people starts to be alarmed. Ella doesn't know what is happening in the ground, but she just feels that those earthquakes are strange and she is ready to investigate it. Soon, she calls Andy and Lexi to ask them if they know about the earthquakes. Thankfully, Lexi said that she has maybe some possible reason of these events. She has heard that VineVille had underground tunnels and maybe there are some workers in there. It sounds odd for Ella becuase it would have been informed in the city and she decides to research that by herself. Anyways, Andy and Lexi will join her in the adventure. Leila, who is worried for them, decides to follow them. But the thing that they will discover in the underground will be astonishing: a giant city under VineVille and a underground civilization that governs it... When they go underground it's a secret cult who are causing the earthquakes as it's "in their religion". The cult are a reasearch facility who treat "the earth above as hell". The facility was initially launched by the goverment before insanity from the scientists and miners made them begin their own cult. ''more coming soon... Characters '''NOTE: ''New characters will be shown soon.'' *Ella Metals: she is the main character of this game and the heroine of said game. After feeling unnatural earthquakes, she decides to visit the underground of VineVille and find the origin of those earthquakes. *Andy Pasta: possibly Ella's best friend and he will follow her in that new adventure. His bravery will make him a great hero in the underground. *Lexi Lexan: one of Ella's best friends and her confidant. She has been researching those earthquakes and decided to tell Ella the possible problem of the city. *Leila Metals: she is Ella's sister and one of the people who advises her, despite her jokes that she sometimes do to Ella, but she cares for her sister. *Seth Sunners: he is a person who have had a crush on Ella for long time. He wants to surprise her by solving the ground problems. But sooner, he will need Ella's help. more coming soon... Gallery EllaMetalsAlange.png|Ella Metals AndybyAlange.png|Andy Pasta LexibyAlange.png|Lexi Lexan LeilabyAlange.png|Leila Metals SethSunners.png|Seth Sunners Trivia *Although released after, it is set before Ella-Metals 5. **We can tell this due to Ella and co. still being in VineVille and still rather young and the fact that a young Curator is a member of the cult. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:2012 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Original Articles